1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display (OLED) apparatus and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) apparatus may be lightweight and thin, and may provide a wide viewing angle, fast response speed, and low power consumption. Thus, OLED apparatuses are in the spotlight as next-generation display apparatus.
To operate a flat panel display device including the OLED apparatus, various voltages may be used. For example, a portable device including the OLED apparatus may use a first power voltage ELVDD and a second power voltage ELVSS to operate pixel circuits provided in a display panel.
However, if timing is different between applying data, which includes information to display on the display panel, and supplying power voltage, then, unintended images may be displayed on the display panel.